The present invention relates generally to a device for personalizing items. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for inscribing an item.
There is a significant consumer demand to purchase items that have a personalized inscription. Apparently, consumers enjoy having the opportunity to purchase a particular item and have the item personalized with an inscription for either themselves or another individual. There is particularly a demand for personal items such as key chains, bracelets, business card holders, money clips, pens, etc., that are marked with a person""s name or initials or that include a personal message or design.
To meet this demand, a store must maintain a machine that is capable of inscribing any one of a variety of items, as well as a broad inventory of such items. There are many different machines that are capable of inscribing personal items. For example, the store may own and operate either an engraving machine or a printing machine to perform this function.
However, there are several problems with the currently available inscribing machines. Engraving machines, in particular, are typically very complex machines that require a skilled employee to operate efficiently. To efficiently operate an engraving machine, the employee must be skilled in both positioning the item and in performing the engraving.
Positioning the item for engraving requires skill to ensure that the item is aligned correctly under the engraver and that the item is firmly clamped into place so that the item will not move while it is being engraved. If the item shifts during the engraving operation or if the item is improperly aligned, the item will likely be ruined and the operator would be forced to start over with a new item. Even with training, positioning an item for engraving is a skill that must be learned through time-consuming trial and error, which can become costly for the store.
Another potential problem with engraving machines is that the machines typically leave the moving parts of the engraver exposed so that the operator can monitor the engraving operation to ensure the item is aligned correctly and that the item is properly engraved. However, since the moving parts of the machine are exposed, loose clothing or appendages may catch on the moving parts, which may result in injury to either an operator or a customer. This is particularly a problem with engraving machines that use a milling engraver to inscribe an item. The tip of a milling engraver spins as it contacts the surface of the item and tends to throw pieces of the material during the engraving process. These pieces of material could potentially strike and injure an operator or customer. Thus, these machines present a potential safety hazard, particularly if the machine is positioned in area of the store that is easily accessible to customers.
An additional problem with existing inscribing machines is that a customer must tell an operator the message that is to be inscribed on the item. Communication of the content of the desired inscription can be difficult if the operator and customer speak different languages or if the customer has an accent. Obviously, if the operator does not understand the content of the message, the resulting inscription will be incorrect and the operator will be forced to start over with a new item.
Some inscribing machines are available that operate in a manner similar to vending machines. These machines require no engraving experience to operate and may, therefore, be operated directly by the consumer without the assistance of a skilled operator. However, these machines are very large and take up a great deal of floor space, which makes them impractical to operate in small jewelry and variety stores. In addition, the variety of items available for selection are limited, since the machines must be specifically configured to handle each differently shaped item.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a system for inscribing an item that is compact, easy to use, safe, and that reduces the likelihood of a communication error in communicating the content of the inscription.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system for inscribing an item that substantially obviates one of more of the limitations and disadvantages of prior art inscribing machines. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be realized and attained by the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention is directed to a system for inscribing an item that has a surface and is secured in an item carrier. The system includes a housing having a door. An inscriber is provided in the housing that is operable to inscribe the surface of the item. There is also provided a support having a positioning structure that is engageable with the item carrier and is configured to establish a reference point so that the location of the item carrier with respect to the support is determinable when the item carrier is engaged with the positioning structure. The support is moveable between a loading position where the support extends through the door of the housing thereby exposing the positioning structure and an inscribing position where the item is positioned for inscribing and the inscriber is fully enclosed by the housing.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of inscribing an item. In the method, an inscribing device including a housing, a controller, an inscriber, and a support having a first positioning fixture is provided. An item to be inscribed is secured in an item carrier having a second positioning structure. The second positioning structure of the item carrier is engaged with the first positioning structure to secure the item carrier and the item to be inscribed to the support. Information, including the characteristics of the item to be inscribed and the content of the inscription, is input into the controller. The surface of the item is inscribed based on the information input into the controller.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for inscribing an item. The system includes a controller that has an input device. The input device is moveable between a first position to receive characteristics about the item to be inscribed and a second position to receive a message to be inscribed on the surface of the item. The controller governs the movements of the inscriber to inscribe the message on the surface of the item.
In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to an item carrier for an inscribing device that has an inscriber and a support with a first positioning structure. The item carrier includes a body that has a fixture configured to secure an item to be inscribed to the item carrier body. The fixture engages the item such that at least a portion of the surface of the item is exposed for inscribing. The item carrier also includes a second positioning structure that is engageable with the first positioning structure of the inscribing device to position the item carrier and item on the support of the inscribing device so that an inscription inscribed on the item will be correctly orientated on the item.
According to still another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for inscribing an item. The system includes an inscribing module and a control module. The inscribing module includes a housing that has a door, an inscriber that is disposed in the housing and is operable to inscribe the surface of the item, and a support that has a positioning structure configured to position the item with respect to the inscriber and is moveable between a loading position where the support extends through the door of the housing to expose the positioning structure and an inscribing position where the item is positioned for inscribing. The control module includes a controller that governs the movements of the inscriber to inscribe the message on the surface of the item. The second module is connected to the first module such that the modules may be placed in physically separate locations.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.